Incondicional
by KaterineC
Summary: hola... este one shot esta basado en una cancion de Prince Royce- soy incondicional espero les guste y perdon pero de summary super mala P


Hola chicos este es mi primer one-shot espero los disfruten…

**Incondicional**

Lloraba, al igual que el cielo en esos momentos… No sentía consuelo después de ver esa escena que para su mala suerte se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez… Con rabia intento acabar con su sufrimiento en ese momento, pero como todo en su vida no lo pudo hacer y le salió mal.

**Sigo aquí,**

**A pesar de lo malo,**

**De ese obscuro pasado**

**Siempre estoy junto a ti.**

Mientras que en algún lugar de esa gran ciudad un joven buscaba con afán a su gran amor, corriendo y pasando su vista muy rápidamente por todos los lugares, con la camisa a medio poner y para rematar el agua que caía no lo dejaba ver demasiado, tenía que encontrar a la persona que lo ayudo en el pasado y que por cosas del destino ahora buscaba con desespero puesto que ella había visto algo que no debía, que había sido un error, pero que tonto, como no previo algo como eso, se dijo que no la volvería a lastimar y aquí estaba otra vez buscándola como un desesperado por toda la ciudad, estaba muy cansado hacia más de 2 horas que la estaba buscando y no la encontraba, si algo malo le ocurría por su culpa estaba dispuesto a seguirla sin importar como.

**Sigo aquí**

**Abrazando a lo nuestro**

**A este amor tan inmenso**

**Que no sabe morir**

Se abrazaba en un intento desesperado por sentirse nuevamente bien e intentar armar nuevamente su corazón en un intento fallido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo a estado en este barranco bajo la lluvia intensa, pero eso ya no le importaba, nada absolutamente nada le importaba ahora… se había sentido muy contenta en esa mañana pero ahora todo había cambiado de una forma muy carente de ese brillo al que ella veía muchas veces.

**Eh llorado tanto más que el cielo **

**Lagrimas de dolor**

**Eh tocado fondo tantas veces **

**luchando por tu amor.**

Apoyado en una pared y con su respiración muy alterada e irregular en un intento de recuperarse un poco del cansancio ya su cuerpo no se podía mover estaba realmente desesperado, sabía muy bien que lo que le había hecho ella no lo merecía pero… lo había vuelto a hacer… recordaba que en un tiempo haber pasado por lo mismo pero gracias al cielo y a dios le dieron a un ángel como lo era ella… había caído en el vicio y deambulaba por las calles esta era en ese momento su hogar, lo sabía muy bien él era de una familia muy respetada pero ese pasado gris, tantas mentiras y el desamor lo hundieron en esa vida. Pero su ángel le ayudo y le abrió nuevas puertas, puertas en las cuales su familia le negó a abrir o buscar. Y ahora vivía una vida llena de amor gracias a la sabiduría de su buen dios que por su estupidez ahora veía tan lejano. La amaba pero ahora… ahora… No, tenía que encontrarla y luchar nuevamente por su AMOR.

**Soy incondicional**

**Un amor tan real **

**Que no juzga **

**Que sueña **

**Que sufre y perdona **

**Un amor de verdad**

Le había entregado todo, sin restricción alguna… y estaba nuevamente lastimada pero esta vez mucho más profundo, se lo habían advertido pero no, ella tenía que ser tan terca y ahora estaba deshecha… Le apoyo sin miramientos, sin importarle quien era, su buen corazón le pedía a gritos que le ayudase, se maldecía internamente el haber obedecido a su corazón, pero ya era tarde ya lo hecho estaba hecho

**Soy incondicional**

**Un amor tan real**

**Que no espera algo a cambio **

**que no tiene horario**

**un amor de verdad**

Al retomar nuevamente camino en busca de su ángel recordó nuevamente lo que había descubierto gracias a la ayuda de su buen amigo Miroku, abriéndole los ojos nuevamente de la grandiosa fortuna que tenia sobre su pequeño ángel, Miroku le dijo que ella había perdido un día en su trabajo una gran oportunidad de irse de viaje a otro país pero como él no podía moverse de ese sitio ella lo rechazo alegando que no quería que su familia se sintiese sola o se preocupara por ella por no poderla visitar muy a menudo. Cosa que era totalmente falsa, su familia no estaba ya para ese entonces en el país se habían mudado por ese entonces fuera del país y estaba sola, Inuyasha sabia muy bien que Ahome había rechazado una oportunidad de trabajo en el exterior pero esta simplemente le dijo que era un trabajo muy difícil y que por el momento quería descansar. Pero que tonto, realmente había sido, tomo mas impulso para poder llegar al lugar en el que creía estaba ella, como no se le había ocurrido antes.

**Descubrí**

**Que un amor verdadero **

**Se entrega por completo**

**Y eso hice por ti**

Se había levantado apesadumbrada para salir no sabía a dónde iría pero de algo estaba segura no iría a "su casa", en este precioso paisaje ya no encontraba la paz que tanto le gustaba y que hallaba en ese lugar, cosa que esta vez no había logrado y que necesitaba tanto en esos momentos… limpio un poco sus ojos dándose cuenta en ese momento que el cielo aun lloraba y que estaba completamente empapada y que de cierta forma agradecía… puesto que esta lluvia alivianaba un poco el dolor aunque ya para ese entonces no le parecía lo más agradable, debía estar espantosa pero eso ya no le importaba. Al momento de darse la vuelta lo vio estaba igual o más desarreglado que ella y por su forma de respirar estaba convencida que estuvo corriendo, sus ojos dorados clavándose en su cuerpo como buscando alguna herida en ella, cosa que no encontraría, al fin el decidió que no había rasguño o algo por lo que se preocupara y decidió avanzar hacia ella que lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de tristeza profunda…

**Eh llorado tanto más que el cielo **

**Lagrimas de dolor**

**Eh tocado fondo tantas veces **

**luchando por tu amor.**

Ella al percatarse de sus pasos retrocedió un paso, pero con lo que no contaba era que por la lluvia el pasto de aquel barranco estuviese tan resbaloso haciéndola caer a este.

**Soy incondicional**

**Un amor tan real **

**Que no juzga **

**Que sueña **

**Que sufre y perdona **

**Un amor de verdad**

Inuyasha veía en cámara lenta como Ahome se deslizaba por aquel barranco, aunque su cuerpo ya no daba para correr lo hizo alcanzando a sostener la mano de su ángel. Con fuerza la subió nuevamente, gracias a dios no había pasado a mayores. La observo unos segundos para ver nuevamente si no le había sucedido nada, solo encontrando unos leves rasguños un sus piernas y brazos, pero nada de lo que preocuparse, vio como ella bajaba la cabeza hacia un lado y observaba el piso, no pudo más y se acerco a ella abrazándola con gran fuerza que pensó en algún momento partiría a su ángel en dos pedazos pero en ese momento no le importo nada

Al sentir el cuerpo caliente y firme de inuyasha tan cerca nuevamente, pudo comprobar que ella estaba en un estado de hipotermia.

**Soy incondicional**

**Un amor tan real**

**Que no espera algo a cambio **

**que no tiene horario**

**un amor de verdad**

Perdoname, ahome - dijo Inuyasha con su voz rota por el llanto próximo a salir, apretando aun mas a su cuerpo de su ángel – eso fue un error, no sé que hice para merecer tu amor, pero esta vez… me di cuenta de algo… - dijo el ya con voz calma pero con lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia algo que paso desapercibido por Ahome que se escondía en el pecho de su gran amor – y ese algo se llama Amor, amor hacia ti Ahome… Ahome… te amo

Ahome abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa era la primera vez en estos dos años que le había escuchado decir esa palabra. Algo en ella se removió e intento separarse, pero él se lo impidió.

No quería saber qué haría si ahome le dejase pero no podía rendirse en estos momentos.

Ahome, no me dejes, no me dejes – decía Inuyasha acariciando su cabello y con lagrimas aun mas grandes surcando sus mejillas y su voz rota

Ella alzo su cabeza encontrándose con esta escena, realmente este día no lo olvidaría, primo escuchar a Inuyasha diciendo que la amaba, después verlo tan vulnerable y sobre todo el que dijo n que le no lloraba por más fuerte que fuese la situación ahora estaba delante de ella mostrando cual vulnerable era. Pero de algo estaba segura su amor por este joven tonto, impulsivo y sobre todo cabeza hueca era INCONDICONAL.

**Soy incondicional**

**Un amor tan real **

**Que no juzga **

**Que sueña **

**Que sufre y perdona **

**Un amor de verdad**

**Soy incondicional**

**Un amor tan real**

Bueno chicos y chicas les agradezco a todos los que se tomaron unos minutitos para leer este one-shot es mi primer fic a sí que espero sus review con mucho agrado… cualquier duda hacérmela saber

sin más se despide

Katerine C…

Arigato… =)


End file.
